


Here is where I belong

by Alwaysevak2121



Series: Soft is the sleep, when shared with you [2]
Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Bipolar Disorder, Boys In Love, Comfort, Cuddling & Snuggling, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Made For Each Other, Nightmares, POV Isak Valtersen, References to Depression, Sleep, Sleepy Cuddles, Tenderness, True Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 13:36:51
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,211
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17550671
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alwaysevak2121/pseuds/Alwaysevak2121
Summary: Sometimes Isak wakes up in the middle of the night, snuggles up closer to Even and falls asleep again immediately. Usually it goes that way, the comfort of being close to him lulling  him back to sleep before he even realises he’s been awake in the first place.Sometimes Isak stays awake just for a little while and looks at the boy sleeping next to him. Just because he can.





	Here is where I belong

**Author's Note:**

> I'm in love with their love.

Sometimes Isak wakes up in the middle of the night, snuggles up closer to Even and falls asleep again immediately. Usually it goes that way, the comfort of being close to him lulling him back to sleep before he even realises he’s been awake in the first place. 

Sometimes though, he opens his eyes and lets his eyes accommodate to the dark a little and then he looks at him. Him, Even, the boy he loves. And that’s a sight to behold, how come can one look so perfect while sleeping, just how? 

But Isak can't complain when he's the one who gets to see him like this, his features all soft in sleep, looking like a literal angel for fucks sake. Even is sleeping on his side, other hand resting under his chin while the other one is stretched towards Isak. He sleeps so quietly, lips slightly parted, lashes resting on his cheeks and his hair all messy against the pillow. Yeah, definitely too soft for a heart to take. 

Isak can't help thinking how lucky he is, knowing now how it feels to love with everything you got and get it all, all he earlier thought was out of reach. It's like he finally belongs, and he does so with all of his being. It should maybe be a bit scary to love so much but with Even it's everything but. He makes him feel safe, his love being safe in his hands. 

 

On those nights when darker thoughts lure themselves into his dreams, it's Even who catches him when he crumbles. When a nightmare tries to trick his mind by making him feel cold, colder, alone, it's him he can count on. There are soothing words in his ear, gentle touches waking him up, steady arms around him when he shakes from the fear of not belonging.

It’s Even, brushing his sweaty hair, kissing his temple and whispering those soothing, grounding words: “Im here baby, we are here, it's us.” 

“Us”, Isak echoes and buries his face in Even’s neck. He is being held and Even always holds him long enough never letting go too early. And the feeling of belonging, the feeling of being safe comes back. ‘My sanctuary, that you are’, Isak thinks when he buries his nose deeper in Even's hair while Even holds him tight.

The way Even makes him feel so loved, it’s something he won't ever take for granted, no. Isak knows he wants to give that feeling to him too, and the love he has inside him, it's all for him to take. It changes every day, that love, growing and getting stronger each passing day spent with him. And every day he has a chance to give him some more, love him a little deeper than the day before. And that he does, without a doubt. 

There's so much light in that beautiful boy of his, he's radiating like the sun and the world loves him with Isak. So it breaks Isak's heart every single time Even doesn't see how good he is, how special and lovable. When he sometimes is trapped by the thought of not being worth of love when all of his being is the best thing in Isak's life. 

There are nights when Even is cold, shivering, lying under their duvet, several layers of clothes on him. And Isak fights against the cold, fights for him, wanting to shield him from any kind of further hurt. Even has his back turned towards him so he hugs him from behind, nuzzling against his neck and Even sighs softly, like being relieved. He notices Even's feet not being under the duvet so he adjusts it better and then covers them with his own. They are lying silently, legs intertwined, Isak's bare feet covering Even's with socks on and there's not a place he would rather be. 

Isak remembers how Even always holds him and he wants to give back just as much, wants to make him feel as cherished as Isak feels with him. So when Even turns towards him in his sleep, dry tears in the corner of his eyes, Isak can't help brushing them ever so gently. He brings his fingertips to his own lips, thinking that every tear dropping he wishes to be able to catch. Then he kisses his fingertips and brushes Even's lips carefully with them whispering: “You are loved, my baby.” He wishes his words could reach Even's dreams, wishes his dreams are sweet. 

Some nights are meant for sharing feelings through touches, sweet, sweet touches. It’s his hands in Even's hair, Even's eyelashes fluttering against his neck like butterflies, making him feel butterflies in his belly too. Even's letting out shuddering sighs in his ear, and then there are butterflies everywhere making him feel so light yet so breathless. But it's all good, so so good.

Isak lets his fingertips wander along Even's face, finding his lips and he stops there for a second. When he traces the outlines of his lips he feels Even’s shaky breath against his fingertips and then he is being pulled closer. 

Lips against lips, they are sharing oxygen, mixed with the taste of their love and no air is sweeter than this, them. When their lips part for a moment, he takes in the look in Even’s eyes and gasps. Even in the dim light his eyes are so vivid, emotions spilling over, making Isak feel so loved.

Then Even's hands are on his spine, pulling him closer, making him drown in him and Isak is helpless for his touch, as if he ever wanted to fight against it. So he lets go, knowing they are drowning together into these caresses, sighs and this feeling, the feeling of them.

When they lie on their sides again, always close, facing each other, Even is combing his hair with his fingers, caressing then his ear and smiling. It’s a beautiful smile, Isak thinks and looks and looks and looks at him. He’s a piece of art, a masterpiece, all of it and more. And he gets to have those loving looks and even better, he gets to love him. 

 

Even mumbles a little in his sleep and it brings Isak back to this night. Even though Isak usually sleeps so tight with him, sometimes he just watches him sleeping, like making sure this is real, he is real. He can't help thinking he wants to share all kinds of nights with him, no matter the night, he would choose it if it's with him. All that is Even he will choose and all that is him, Isak, he wants to give. 

Even stirs, opens his eyes just a little and says in a sleepy voice: “Babe, why are you awake?” Isak just smiles at him, finding him absolutely adorable. Even gives him a sleepy smile back and mumbles while reaching for him: ”Come here” 

And of course Isak goes, crawling onto his chest, finding a perfect spot in the crook of his neck and pressing his hand gently onto his collarbone. Even wraps his arms around him and Isak smiles against his skin, his last thought, before the sleep takes over, being ‘Here is where I belong.’

**Author's Note:**

> <3 <3 <3 <3


End file.
